Hurricane in the Desert
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: A ninja seems to be everywhere, killing people as the ninja pleases. Now it's time to bring up an old friend that was banished from Suna for rule breaking to help. Will she help? If so, while she's helping out with the case... what is her cousin doing during all this?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I hope you like it everyone... hehe! Oh yeah: Since **M-PBasedUnleashed** did a dedication of me, I thought I could return the favor! **M-P** is Shurui in this story! Anyone who wishes to be part of this, please PM me so we can discuss this. I like OC's and awesome readers like yourselves!

* * *

She runs across the village of Sunagakure, her orange curly hair bounces at every step she makes against the sand. The sky is dark, filled with glitters of stars. They were all visible for there are no lantern lights that are on. Her bright blue eyes make a fierce approach to anyone who looks at them, someone has turned off the lantern lights and she and two other squads must find who's doing this. Not the lights, but massive killing among the sand. Even the Kazekage is on the field, he's currently running alongside our Kunoichi.

"Shurui, to your left."

The Kazekage says in a low voice, making Shurui turns her eyes to see a figure standing on top of the Kazekage Tower… as if to mock the Suna ninja! She goes after the ninja, but the ninja vanishes as if the ninja was made out of air!

"DAMN IT!"

She yells, making the Kazekage stop beside her. "Don't worry, Shurui. We will get the ninja." He says, but Shurui makes a sigh. "Kazekage-sama, we've been on this for a year now. Nothing has changed since then! Gaara-sama, we might need _her_ help. She can help us, I know she can."

"Harikēn Yoshida? You know I banished her for breaking the rules in Suna over and over again after countless of warnings."

"But she always killed or captured the ninjas she pursued. Plus, other villages hire her and offer her to stay in their village."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, I have a source."

"Which is me."

The two ninja turn around, to see Temari and her giant fan standing next to her. Shurui swallows, then turns to Gaara. He just looks at his sister, then her. "Right under my nose? You two have been making contact with Harikēn?" He asks, making Shurui look away but nod at the fact that she did. Temari makes a sigh, and says, "We might have to face the fact that we need Harikēn, Gaara. She might be our only chance on getting this ninja. Whoever he/she is." Gaara looks up, to see the full moon in the sky…

* * *

"The moon is so pretty." Says a woman, behind a mask of a cat with red roses on it. Her long, thick, wavy brown hair flows down to the bottom of her back. She's currently wearing a white kimono with a light shade of pink trim and bow.

"My Lady, Lady Hōseki wishes to see you."

"Oh dear, not another therapy session."

"I'm sorry, but Hōseki-sama is persistent."

The woman with the mask looks at an old woman wearing a light green kimono with a darker shade of green trims and bow. The old woman makes a sigh, then says, "Please my lady, can you try to do what your cousin asks of you? And regain your cheerfulness? We are worried about your well-being." The masked woman looks back at the sky, and replies in monotone like she always has since she was talking to herself, "Egao-san, you and the others don't know is that I **_am_** cheerful. Excited actually, I had a dream that I was in the desert and following a trail of blood. Then today I cut myself and it spilled on a patch of sand. Signs, Egao-san. THE SIGNS!" The masked woman gets up, and Egao couldn't believe that she's hearing Hōseki's cousin talking in a voice of excitement and happiness. Sinister, but either way.

"Lady Harikēn, I'm so happy you're happy."

"Yes, now back to the therapy…"

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please review! :D


	2. Hurricane's wail

**A/N: **Another chapter, I hope you guys like it. And... R&R! XD

**Kankuro:** The author is going nuts...

**Gaaralover2247:** *Slaps Kankuro*

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**April 6, 3:45 a.m.**

Shurui makes a sigh, looking at the early sky of Suna. Of course, Gaara has finally agreed to have Harikēn to help them out. Since the last four days, other villages had similar-**VERY** similar problems with this ninja. Which could be the same ninja. Shurui makes a sigh, then thinks, _I hope Harikēn doesn't have any hard feelings against Suna, or Gaara-sama._ She stands up and turns around, to see the Kazekage staring at her with his arms crossed. Shurui swallows in fear, making Gaara say, "Since we don't know where Harikēn is, I'm going to send you, Kankuro, and Matsuri on this mission. I have talked to the Raikage, and he says he wants his top kunoichi on this case as well. But bring Harikēn here, don't go to any other village once you've found her and don't let her astray you." Shurui nods, but says, "Kazekage-sama, I can't assure you that Harikēn will just let us take her to you. I'm afraid she'll want to test our abilities, and if I'm correct… Harikēn might not want to come to Suna at all." Gaara looks at Shurui, but before he could say a word… Kankuro and Matsuri appear behind Gaara. Shurui looks passed Gaara, seeing the puppet master and the Kazekage's first student.

"Gaara, what the hell? Why did you want us this early?!"

"Kankuro! Gaara-sama only wants to try to get rid the ninja! Right Gaara-sama?"

Shurui makes a sigh, while Gaara ignores his student's fangirling. Kankuro makes a groan, wishing he had more sleep. Gaara turns to them and says, "Kankuro, you remember Temari's student: Yoshida Harikēn?" Kankuro's eyes lit up, and busted out laughing. "Of course I know that chick! She would smile when anyone would say they'll kill her, or couldn't help but laugh at them." Matsuri makes a sour face, "Yeah, she's the one that would always say: "Never under estimate your opponent" bullshit." Shurui makes a sigh, knowing Harikēn loved Gaara. But now she's unsure if Harikēn still loves Gaara or not…

**Somewhere else…**

"HARIKĒN! Let that fool go! Alright, let's start our therapy sessions again. Tell me why you still love that Kazekage idiot?" Says a woman with caramel skin, short, curly hair, and deep black eyes. She's wearing a light blue robe with darkened trims and bow. Harikēn makes a dreadful sigh, sitting at a brown table sipping her tea that Egao-san made for her. She makes a sigh, and puts down her cup. She turns to the woman and says in monotone, "Hōseki, I know you're only trying to help. But-"

"Harikēn, name me one thing that Gaara of the bastards did for you?! Name that and there shall be no more therapy session until April 15th."

Harikēn looks at Hōseki through her cat mask, then looks up at the ceiling. _What Gaara-sama did for me, eh? If other people besides myself was in my place during my time in Suna, they would've said something like "Oh, he let me be a ninja…" or "He… he did… things for me…" or "Gaara-sama gave me chances". Those are so cliché, but then again… I am cliché at times. Now, I do have some things… but I believe this one will keep my determined cousin out of my hair for at least two days minimum. Like she would go that far, I know her better than that. I'm her oldest relative after all._ Harikēn turns to Hōseki, then replies with a slight admiration, "He saved me from dying, by using his body as a shield from incoming kunai. He's chakra was sealed from this ninja named Kuro, dark powers that ninja. I've always blamed myself for not being a better kunoichi, but he then told me a day after that battle… that he never blamed me. I could've died or Gaara could've insulted me in any way that was light but meaningful." Hōseki looks at her cousin, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hōseki, please get out of my head. It's irritating."

"Huh, your head is always complicated anyway. Why can't I just test you in case in an enemy has the same mind status."

Harikēn makes a face under her mask, _Huh, I never thought of that! But, Hōseki has high charisma. I should know this from experience. _Suddenly, Hōseki turns around and says, "You gave me a reason, and I am a woman of my word." She leaves to the backward, making Harikēn blink at her. _That was a good enough reason? I thought it was girlish of me to say such a thing. Oh well, no more therapy sessions! Thank Buddha!_ Harikēn hurries outside and jumps onto her roof. She takes out her right hand, making a mini thunder-cloud floating on her palm. Harikēn then looks up at the early sky, _Oh Shurui… your gloomy today. What's the matter friend? What's with the doom and gloom?_ She looks back at the cloud, which is turning white. Harikēn makes a rare smile, _There you go my friend. Cheer up. _Harikēn lets the baby white cloud go in the sky, and whispers, "Shurui, why haven't you sent a letter yet? I'm getting worried, you're always on time. Plus, the stars look out-of-place. A sign, A SIGN! No… this planet moves and thus, so do the stars." Harikēn makes a sigh, then suddenly gets smacked by a bird on the face!

"…?!"

Harikēn still stands, and the bird falls on the roof. She looks down and picks up the young bird, with a baby scroll on it. Harikēn makes a sad face, then takes the scroll out and puts the bird on her shoulder. She sits down and opens the little scroll:

_Dear Mother,_

_My condition is getting worse, the doctors say I only have three months to live. I've… always wanted to have a mother. I'm happy you chose me out of the others, but looks like… I won't… see you in person now. Since I won't be getting any better, I hope to write soon to you… mother._

_Yoi_

Harikēn closes her eyes, and lets tears escape her eyes without her making a sound. She writes a reply and sends the bird on its way. Harikēn now makes a face, then let out a wail of despair for the five-year old she wished to adopt. Hōseki appears behind her dear cousin, hugging her from behind. Harikēn turns her head, and stops her wailing. Hōseki makes a sigh, and whispers, "It's Yoi, isn't it?"

"…"

"It's alright, Harikēn. I'm working on a cure for Yoi's condition."

"…"

"Hey, what happened to my positive cousin?"

"…"

"It's normal to think that way. But Harikēn, if Yoi does die… it's just part of life."

"…"

Hōseki backs up from Harikēn, and says, "I'm only speaking the truth." She turns around and walks away, making Harikēn think, _You didn't have to tell me that, what am I? A child?!_

"No, I didn't say that. But I know how you are, Harikēn. You can be strongly attached to things, but this world isn't peaceful."

"…"

Harikēn simply jumps down the roof top, making Hōseki make a big grin on her face. _Once I ruled this world, I'll be one step closer to ruling the universe for peace. Plus, the damn Khadorians used Yoi. I know the symptoms, because… I was once experimented on…_

**Sunagakure**

**9:05 a.m.**

Shurui, Matsuri, and Kankuro are at the front gate, prepared to leave in search for Harikēn. With Temari, it would've been easier. But she's off on a mission that requires her and has to work top-secret with no one else knowing where _she_ is. Shurui makes a sigh, then says, "Alright, we'll start with Konoha. Since Temari had a small of trees on her." Matsuri nods, then Kankuro says, "Hey, remember when Harikēn used Gaara's Kazekage robe as a window curtains because he scold her for breaking some rules on some mission or whatever?" Shurui laughs, remembering that Harikēn, of course, was scared to do anything. But no one knew who did the curtain prank, only Kankuro and Shurui. Matsuri makes a face of shock, "THAT WAS HARIKĒN?!"

"Yes, and if you tell this to anyone… I'll gladly snap your neck and say it was an enemy ninja. Got it?"

"That was years ago, chill Shurui. I was just shocked!"

"Sure."

Shurui dashes toward Konoha, making the two behind her follow her. Her bright blue eyes scans the desert floor, and thinks, _I will find you… my friend._ Shurui makes a sigh, wondering where Harikēn is doing in a forest. If she is there at all. Matsuri huffs, "How is Harikēn our best bet?! How come she wasn't like this in the beginning?" Kankuro snickers while Shurui makes a big smile.

"All you see from Harikēn, is a rival for getting Gaara's attention."

Matsuri doesn't say anything for a while, then says, "But how come I was the only one that noticed it?" Shurui stops and says flatly, "You weren't the only one, me and Kankuro knew before you did. Plus, Harikēn is good at hiding her own feelings sometimes. Harikēn is anything besides "normal"." Matsuri huffs, but doesn't say anything. They go off again, until Kankuro says, "Hey, on the topic of Harikēn… why does she rebel so much against the rules? If she's so afraid to be on everyone's bad side?" Shurui makes a face of confusion, "I… don't… I don't know. You got me there." Matsuri huffs through her nose, but doesn't say anything. Kankuro looks up at the sky, and says, "You know… it's nice not to be bothered from by brother."

"Think again, **_brother_**."

Everyone turns to the sudden Kazekage that is running with them. Shurui and the rest stop, and asks, "Kazekage-sama?! What are you doing here?!" Gaara stops as well, then turns to them. "I came solely because Baki insist that I should go with you three, and I can trust Baki." He says, making Matsuri squeal while Kankuro makes a groan. Shurui makes a face, "But Gaara-sama, the ninja might be there now! The village needs you right now."

"The village is safe, I made sure to make some traps before leaving."

"But what if-"

"Shurui, let's find Harikēn before the ninja does come back and does something to the village. Besides, Temari told me where she is by leaving a note in my drawer. Which was two minutes ago."

"No one needs to know about going through your underwear drawer!"

Matsuri turns to Kankuro and guts him in the stomach, making Gaara turn to the road. Shurui just blinks at Gaara at first, then makes a big smile. She then hears a wail, along with everyone else too. But, it's if the wind was wailing. Gaara makes a face, then says, "Come, let's get Harikēn before someone hires her first. I don't want Harikēn to get out of hand, and… I know how much you wish to see her, Shurui."


	3. In search for the Hurricane

**A/N: **Another chapter my fellow readers... Muhaha!

**Matsuri:** You're so immature.

**Gaaralover2247:** Say that again...

* * *

**11:00 a.m.**

Harikēn is in her room, writing down in her notebook about how Yoi is doing. She looks up to see her mirror, and she thinks, _I'm so... pretty. Yes, I am pretty as long as I have my mask on._ She looks back down on her notes, and thinks once again, _What if this is a sign? A sign saying that I deserve to have no one and just be myself with only friends? No, Buddha wouldn't do that to me. Right?_ Harikēn, without looking, closes the notebook and stands up. She opens her window and takes in a deep breath of the fresh and gentle breeze. She can feel her brown hair flow along the wind, making her feel at peace… yet sad that Yoi is going to die in a matter of months.

_NO! THERE IS HOPE! YOU BASTARDS DON'T KNOW THAT YOI WILL MAKE IT!_

She goes to the roof once again, wailing once again for Yoi. Harikēn then falls to her knees, then yells, "Secret White Move: Snow Storm!" Her eyes glow white, out of her mask and she puts her hands in the air. White clouds spreads throughout the land, then it turns dark as the night! Snowflakes start to fall, then a cold breeze comes before a blizzard interferes afterword…

**In the desert**

**11:04 a.m.**

Shurui and Matsuri shivers inside the sleeping bags. Right now, everyone is inside a giant sand dome Gaara has created. Kankuro makes face and says, "It's April, spring time. How is this possible?! It never snow storms in the Land of Wind!" Gaara wonders this too, then thinks, _Could this be the work of that ninja?_ Shurui, stilling shaking, says, "I-I-I-It's H-H-Harikēn. S-She must b-b-be u-u-ups-s-set a-a-a-a-about s-s-something!" Gaara makes a face, then asks, "Upset about what?" Shurui tries to answer, but she's too cold to reply. Matsuri mumbles, "That bitch, doing this to us all because she's upset!" Shurui glares at Matsuri with the Death Stare.

"Matsuri… Harikēn is putting herself in danger again."

Gaara and Kankuro turn to Shurui, wondering what she's talking about. Shurui makes a sigh, then says, "Never mind, it's too much to explain. You're going to have to ask Harikēn yourself." Matsuri looks away, _Shurui is super protective over Harikēn. I wonder what kind of friendship they had. _Gaara turns to Kankuro, who turns to look at his brother. Kankuro makes a face, and stands up. He presses his ear against the sand wall, not hearing a peep…

Hōseki taps her foot in front of her cousin, who's tied to a chair. She makes a sigh and says, "People are going to hate you, you know. Why would you just… send a blizzard?!" Harikēn turns to the window, "Because… someone was outside our home. It's been like so for hours, and I decided to send a blizzard to make the ninja believe it was depression. Even though more than half was out of depression, the ninja isn't here anymore. Hōseki makes a grin, "Ah, I thought I sensed a presence here." She says, using her telekinesis to untie her cousin. Harikēn makes a sigh, making Hōseki question her.

"What is it, Harikēn?"

"I miss Shurui. I miss her a lot."

Hōseki bites her bottom lip, then says in comfort, "I'll let you in a little secret, my cousin. I have spies around the area, in case of enemies coming near our home. I'll have one of them-"

"No, Shurui is powerful enough to defeat those spies of yours. I've seen them from time to time when I'm strolling, they're pathetic compared to my friend in Sunagakure. She was taught under Kankuro-"

"Kankuro is a man with a child's mind."

"Let me finish, she was taught under Kankuro, Gaara, Baki, and once upon a time… Tsunade."

Hōseki makes a face, "Tsunade? Are you pulling my leg?" Harikēn shakes her head, "No, that would be impossible to pull your leg due to your force field. Shurui only trained with Tsunade for two months before moving back to Suna." Hōseki jesters Harikēn to come to her room, and continue there. Harikēn sits on the floor while Hōseki sits on her lavishing chair. Harikēn clears her throat and says in monotone, "You see, you know how casa would make me go outside to pick berries? Well, I encountered my friend while training with Tsunade. She was only nine, and so was I…

**Flashback**

Harikēn, wearing her bunny mask with colorful splotches of paint on it, picks out berries for her mother. She goes deeper in the forest and trips over a root and falls face first. She can feel someone carrying her, and Harikēn looks to see it was a little girl at her age.

"Hello! Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Um… my casa wanted berries."

"No, no! Why wear a mask?"

The girl has short, curly orange hair, caramel skin, and bright blue eyes. Harikēn stares deep into the girl's blue eyes; they were just so… beautiful. She helps Harikēn up, making her say, "Thank you." The girl laughs at Harikēn, "You're voice is so cute! Hey, take off the mask!"

"Um, I have to go!"

"Hey, it's o.k. to show me. I won't tell your casa!"

Harikēn makes a face behind her mask, and asks, "What's your name?" The girl makes a face of confusion, and busts out laughing… making Harikēn blush with embarrassment. She stops laughing and says, "My name is Shurui, I'm an orphan… so I don't have a last name." Harikēn makes a sad face behind her mask, and whispers, "I'm sorry, Shurui." Shurui laughs again, then says, "Hey, you want to-"

"Who's this, Shurui?"

Harikēn looks to her left, just staring at the woman's face at first… but couldn't help but stare at her big breasts. Luckily, her face is covered by a mask. The blonde woman goes up to Harikēn, who snaps out of it and backs up. The woman smiles and says, "Don't worry, child. The name's Tsunade. What's yours?"

"Yeah, what IS your name?"

Harikēn looks away, should she tell her name in front of these strangers? If she tells, will her mother beat her again or her siblings torture her whenever they please by their mother's permission? She swallows, shaking nervously. Tsunade makes a face, and touches the top of her head.

"Are you alright?"

Harikēn nods, and looks at Tsunade. "My name is Yoshida Harikēn. Nice to meet you both!" Harikēn bows, making Tsunade chuckle. Shurui turns to Tsunade and says-

**Flashback interrupted **

Hōseki and Harikēn hears something from outside the house, and decides to take a look. They go outside to see a black-haired man standing outside with a scythe of black and silver. He has short hair that's similar to Naruto's, but more straight and down, his skin is pale, and he's wearing a tuxedo that's all white. Hōseki makes a face, "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?!" She asks, her voice filled menace. Harikēn tilts her head from the right, then to the left. _Do I… know him from somewhere?_ She thinks, looking deep into his red eyes. He man makes a grin, an ugly, twisted grin that makes your spine shiver with fear.

"My child, it's so nice to see you again."

Hōseki turns to Harikēn, who doesn't know what to say. She can only stare at this man, tilting to the right once again. He takes out his scythe, but before he could do anything… Hōseki takes him with her telekinesis and slams him against the ground, rises him up, then smashes him against the ground again without moving a muscle. Harikēn makes a slight chuckle, a rare… slight… evil chuckle. Suddenly, the man disappears by vanishing like the wind… except it was a black sort of wind of the man. Hōseki makes a face, then turns to her cousin… who's laughing like a maniac!

"AH-AHAHAHAHA! That man, is the Wanted Ninja in many villages! HE'S THE WANTED NINJA! A SIGN! A SIGN HŌSEKI!"

Harikēn makes a small, faint sigh. "Hōseki, if I'm correct… someone is coming to hire me. But they know me well, and you will want one of them to fight me. I will lose, but you will still not give that person let me go with them due to a certain person…" Hōseki then hears her mumble, making her think, _Damn it… Harikēn is in her future seeing mode. Or prediction. I need to take my plan on ruling this world slowly and carefully. I don't want to end up killing my last relative now._

**Land of Fire**

**Three days later…**

Shurui makes a sigh, and thinks, _Finally, the Land of Fire!_ She runs full speed ahead, making Kankuro say, "Hey! Wait up!" Shurui ignores him and keeps running through the trees, she can't wait to finally see her best friend again… she can't wait… to face her again when they met!


	4. Encounter the Masked and Lady

**A/N:** Alright, another chapter done! Alright, I want everyone to know that **Konan2015** made a request. So, Izumi is dedicated to **Konan2015**! XD

* * *

**April 10, 7:34 a.m.**

**Land of Fire**

Shurui, Matsuri, Kankuro, and Gaara are resting in near Konoha, although they know Harikēn wouldn't want to be anywhere near public. They actually waiting for Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura to come… along with a Kumo ninja that arrived there two days before they did. Her name is Izumi Sakamoto, her rank is Jonin. Matsuri makes a sigh, they've been waiting for the Konoha ninja and the Kumo ninja for a while now. Shurui makes a huff, thinking, _Konoha ninja love to sleep in, don't they?!_ Kankuro is looking at the spring leaves, rustling against each other due to the gentle breeze… making his cat ears flow along as well. Gaara, sitting next to his brother, is looking at the leaves too. The brothers then tilt their heads to the right, then to the left, and then back to their usual position. Kankuro moves his eyes to Gaara, while his brother does the same. This is their silent promise, of peace and "bonding" with each other. They make a smile at each other, until they hear something or someone coming toward their direction! They all stand up, prepared to fight in its the ninja they wish to die. Instead, it's a woman wearing a dark blue kimono (with short underneath), ninja boots, fair skin, and has long black hair with natural blue highlights. On her back are two swords, while having her ninja pouch on her left hip, and her Kumo headband over her forehead. Her dark blue eyes looks at the Suna ninja, then huffs as she looks behind her. Matsuri makes a face at the kunoichi of Kumo, "What are you looking at, shorty?" The Kumo ninja snaps her head and throws a kunai at Matsuri, cutting her cheek and land upon a grasshopper on a tree trunk.

"My name is Sakamoto Izumi, I'm sure you've heard of me."

"I apologies for my pupil's actions."

Izumi makes a soft sigh, and takes out a book from her pack. Shurui sees that it's called: How to handle stupid people. Izumi looks up at Matsuri, then says, "It is I who would be sorry, Kazekage-sama. I should've handled my actions better." Gaara bows his head in respect for the short ninja. Suddenly, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura appear behind her and see the Suna ninja. Naruto makes a face, "How strong is Harikēn? We don't need this many people, do we?" He asks, making Shurui say, "Well, I'm sure when we fight Harikēn… her cousin would want to take on as many ninja while Harikēn is fighting one of us. If Harikēn is in the mood. According to Temari, Harikēn and Hōseki one time joined forces to take down five Kiri ninja. And they didn't have a scratch after they were done." Sakura makes a face, "I don't believe that, anyway… we should find her before she decides to move or something-" Kakashi stops her, then turns to Gaara, "Sorry Kazekage-sama, but Tsunade wanted us to go with you on this as well…"

**8:50 a.m.**

Hōseki is looking through her window, wondering how she will execute her plan without Harikēn knowing. She makes a smile, and thinks, _Hn! I'll wait until she leaves with those idiots that are coming to this very home of ours. Then… OH NO! _Hōseki rushes down the stairs, but before she could go to the basement… she can hear someone approaching her. Hōseki turns around to see Egao standing behind her, saying, "My Lady, Harikēn-sama wishes to see you outside the front." Hōseki closes her eyes, hearing the thoughts of eight ninja including her cousin. She makes a smile and says, "Very well then, I'll see her now. Egao-san, please make sure the rest of the attendants are inside." The old woman bows, and rushes to gather the rest of the attendants. She glides over to the front door, opening it to see her cousin wearing a lavender kimono with dark purple trims and bow. She changed her mask to a kitten mask with painted red roses blooming all over it. Hōseki goes next to her cousin, and whispers, "They're coming, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid you'll be seeing the one you hate most."

"Who is?"

"I believe in your terms: Gaara of the Bastards."

"GAH! I hate his fucking, rotten guts!"

"Hōseki, you always told me to watch my tongue."

"Now is not the time to be going "big cousin" here!"

Harikēn doesn't reply this time, for she thinks, _Ah, even though Gaara-sama is coming… Shurui is coming as well. What's this?_ She looks at the sky, to see a firework flying high in the sky. Harikēn knows this type of firework, with purple and blue sparkles flying out of it.

_Shurui… you want us to come over…_

Harikēn starts running toward the firework, making Hōseki runs after her. Of course, Hōseki knows Shurui very well due to personal records and Harikēn herself. But Harikēn doesn't give out ninja records like the papers do. Hōseki makes a grin, thinking, _Ah! So, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Kankuro, Matsuri, Shurui, and Izumi are there huh?_ Hōseki turns her head to Harikēn, who is flying to branch to branch.

"Hey, what are you going to do when we get there?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me! But just for the record: I'm not going to help or participate. I'm coming solely to watch."

"That's fine."

Hōseki makes a face, showing her angry vein appear at the edge of her right temple. _Harikēn, using that monotone voice with me! When she gets back, no… I'll ask someone to give her therapy every night!_ They dash through the trees, then run along a clearing. Hōseki and Harikēn then stops at the center, seeing seven ninja in front of them by five feet. Hōseki makes a slight grin, and says to Harikēn, "Well, well… look how many ninja has come to recruit you!" Harikēn doesn't say anything, but stares at the ninja. Hōseki turns to the ninja, which one of them yells out, "HARIKĒN! We wish to recruit you!" Hōseki busts out laughing, making Harikēn turn to her cousin.

"What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you see that drool spot on his face?!"

Suddenly, Hōseki stops laughing and looks at Naruto with disgust. "If you want to show your face at our presence, go wash your face!" Hōseki lifts her hand, making Naruto float off the ground! Gaara lifts his hand so his sand can grab the screaming blonde, but Hōseki already threw him into a nearby lake with a splash. Sakura makes a face, and says, "You can't just throw him!" Hōseki huffs at her and says, "Oh my dear, pink headed fool… you are in our territory. Might as well, **_my_** territory!" Harikēn turns to Sakura, and nods. Shurui steps up and says, "Harikēn, we need your help with a serious case." Harikēn turns her head to Shurui, then steps toward her. Shurui walks toward Harikēn, thinking, _This is it, our battle to get her in! I hope my training with Gaara-sensei, Kankuro-sensei, and Baki-sensei hadn't gone to waste! _Harikēn and Shurui keeps walking toward each other, each step seems to echo with the friends. The grass and leaves rustle, and finally… the two friends are just a foot away from each other. Harikēn and Shurui look at each other for five seconds before Shurui flips back and throw two kunai at her! Harikēn was about to counter it when Hōseki stops them herself…

"You know what? I change my mind! I want to join in on this, please chose three more ninja to enter."

Shurui makes a face, _No… NOT HŌSEKI! _She turns around, to see a wet Naruto, Izumi, and Gaara join her to battle Hōseki and Harikēn. Hōseki gives Shurui back her kunai and says with pleasure, "Now, let the fun begin… shall we?" Naruto runs after Hōseki, but Harikēn throws a single shuriken at Naruto. He, of course, dodges it. But Hōseki clicks her tongue, waving her left index finger back and forth. Gaara crosses his arms, making the sand in his gourd rush toward Naruto… protecting him from the same shuriken! Kakashi, observing this, sees that Hōseki is controlling that single shuriken that Harikēn made. Suddenly, Matsuri points to the sky and says, "LOOK!" Everyone looks at the sky, seeing thunder clouds rolling toward their direction!

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! :D


	5. Hurricanes give out, only willingly

**9:39 a.m.**

The skies turned day to night, and rain fogs everyone's vision except two relatives. Hōseki is using her invisible force field, which is activated if she's conscious. Harikēn is the caster of the jutsu, which means she can use the rain as her eyes. Izumi makes a huff, and thinks; _This jutsu seems pointless, really. But if I were to send a lightning attack-_

"Send a lightning attack and all of us, except me, would get electrocuted."

Izumi makes a face, wondering how Hōseki knew what she was thinking! Before she could, Harikēn comes out from the rain and sends a kick at the Kumo Jonin. Izumi backs up, and thinks, _So… she's a Ninjutsu and Tijutsu specialist huh? Let's see about Genjutsu!_ Izumi makes a hand sign, but she is then lifted in the air and is slammed onto the ground!

"GAH!"

Landing on her back, Izumi is still for a bit… feeling the cold rain pouring onto her. Naruto suddenly picks her up and goes toward the trees, being with the rest of the drenched ninja. Izumi huffs, then slowly moves little by little. Sakura heals her, while Kakashi makes a sigh and says, "So, we know Hōseki is a long range ninja. She uses telekinesis and has a force field protecting her, and she can somehow read other people's minds. Harikēn is a Ninjutsu and Tijutsu specialist, but she has made no signs of Genjutsu… meaning she's horrible at it. Shurui, can you tell us what her weakness is?" Shurui shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but Harikēn has gotten stronger over the years. I believe it was Hōseki who pushed her to do so, because Harikēn would've been clumsy if Hōseki wasn't there to push her into sharpening her skills." Suddenly, everyone's expression turns to shock and terror:

"_This is Lady Hōseki here. Look, I don't want this to continue and I know you want Harikēn to help you on this case. I'll tell you a plan to get her to her knees, or to surrender. As you all already know, she has **poor** Genjutsu skills. I did this on purpose, so she can have some type of weakness. Sounds cruel, but not really. Now, here's what you all should do and if you don't do this… I'll never have Harikēn out of my hair! Now then…"_

Harikēn makes a face, everything changes to the beach and she's standing on the sandy shore. She blinks at this, and thinks, _Fucking Hōseki! She told them how to get me, but as she said: **The best reputation is no reputation**!_ She swallows, and presses her palms together. And the little girl disappears, making tears fall down Harikēn's face and out of her mask as she comes back to reality. Harikēn raises her hands, creating three tornadoes to the center of the clearing… then form to a mega tornado! Harikēn is inside the tornado, and she floats to the center as her eyes glow red. Shurui sees this and makes a series of hand signs before saying, "Wind Style: TWISTER WRATH!" A blue swirling twister forms behind the mega red tornado, which takes shape of Harikēn! Shurui gaps at this, _How… did… Harikēn… DO THAT?! _Shurui thinks, trying to find a plan to destroy the wind formed Harikēn. This was not part of Hōseki's plan! Harikēn starts moving toward the twister, making Shurui raise an eyebrow.

_Hey… WHAT IS HARIKĒN DOING?!_

Suddenly, the twister turns to a sharp gust… making the real Harikēn to fall out of the mega Harikēn. Shurui looks left, to see Izumi using a Genjutsu hand sign. She makes a face, _So, that was Hōseki's plan then. She was waiting for this!_ Harikēn falls to the ground with a powerful thud, making Naruto and Kakashi go see if she's alright with Sakura right behind them. Shurui makes a face, and tilts her head. Something doesn't feel right, and Hōseki is shaking her head in disgrace… as if something happened and Hōseki didn't even know about it! Kakashi looks at Izumi, who is fighting with Harikēn… who's kitty mask is cracked all over the place.

Izumi tries to dodge the incoming kicks of Hell from Harikēn, also trying to see through the pouring rain. She takes out her two swords, and attacks Harikēn. The masked ninja dodges the swinging blades that slice the raindrops ever so gracefully. Harikēn then grabs the blade, and snaps it half with the exception of slicing her skin open… her blood spilling out rapidly. Izumi takes her other blade and strikes at Harikēn, but she lands **on** the blade's tip! Izumi makes a face, but takes out a kunai to strike… but Harikēn flips backwards and says, "ENOUGH!" The rain suddenly stops, and the sunshine finally comes out through the blackened sky. Harikēn goes to Hōseki and says, "Can you heal me, cousin? I have to be ready if I'm going to leave." Hōseki makes a sigh, and throws Harikēn a bandage.

"You know what, why did you give up-"

But, Hōseki is interrupted by the bandage hitting Harikēn's mask… making the mask shatter to pieces. Hōseki makes a face of shock and terror, and says quickly, "I'm so sorry! Hold on, I'll get your other mask!" Hōseki turns around and puts her hand in the air, making everyone wonder why it's such a big deal for Harikēn to have a mask on 24/7. Suddenly, they see a small object flying toward their way… and lands in Hōseki's right hand. She levitates it to Harikēn, making her take it and put it on. She turns around, and lets them see that she's wearing a regular human mask with purple swirls on the forehead and the cheeks while the rest of the mask is white. Harikēn wraps her hand in the bandage by herself, doing a sloppy job doing so. Sakura makes a sigh and goes over to Harikēn, healing her cut with her Medical Ninjutsu.

"You don't have to do this, Sakura-san."

"Shut up, Harikēn. I still don't like you, I'm only doing this because we need you."

"…"

Harikēn makes a small smile and says to Sakura, "Oh Sakura, still mad at me because I insulted Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura makes a face, then says evilly, "No, it's because you insult Matsuri." Harikēn pulls her hand away, "Matsuri? I haven't talked to Matsuri in years." She says monotone, then walks toward the Kazekage and the rest of the ninja. She makes a bow and says, "Alright then, I always do this with everyone: My name is Yoshida Harikēn, I will be your detective until the case is solved…!"

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Heart racing huh? No? Oh well... I tried. Please review! :D


	6. Just the beginning

**12:53 a.m.**

On their way to Konoha to leave Kakashi since he's needed to protect the village, Harikēn is carrying her backpack she claims to be filled with importance. Gaara, all soaked and had to leave his heavy gourd of mud behind, turns to her and says, "When we get to the village, we shall set up a-"

"Kazekage-sama, not to be rude but I shall set up my own quarters. You see, this is not a debate and when you battled me and I gave in… that's the symbol of **light** trust. But, I'm not part of your community or your goons. Don't worry; I won't terrorize your village. But you know better than anyone that I will not follow orders from anyone but myself. But I'm always open to suggestions."

Gaara eyes Harikēn, thinking, _How dare she talk to me that way? Plus, her voice is always monotone and not the cheerful voice Harikēn always uses._ Harikēn turns to Shurui and says, "It's been a while my friend." Shurui turns to Harikēn, "Yes, it has!"

"How's life?"

"Oh, the same… except when you were gone."

"I see."

Shurui sees her turn away, making Kankuro say, "You know Harikēn, it was Shurui that suggest that you come!"

"Yes, but you suggested me because of my skills of tracking. Because you didn't have any other option on pinpointing this guy, isn't that correct Kazekage-sama?"

Everyone turns to Gaara, who doesn't say anything. He turns to Harikēn, who just keeps looking forward as if she was walking alone. Harikēn turns to Shurui and says, "I… missed you too." Gaara senses emotion in her words, but it was unsteady. Shurui makes a smile and hugs Harikēn, "When we're done, I'm going to seal your charka and tie you to a chair so you can never leave again!" Matsuri rolls her eyes and thinks with menace, _That will never happen, because Gaara-sama won't let you do that and since Harikēn is banished… she can't!_ A sly smile graces across her face, making Izumi turn to her. Izumi makes a face, her dark blue eyes firing up due to Matsuri's behavior. She walks toward her, and then tippy toes to be face to face to Matsuri.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but you're making me angry by dissing an old Jonin of the sand."

"Huh?! Why do you care?"

"Because you… are being a bitch!"

Matsuri and Izumi go to a stare down, but Kankuro separates them with his hand and going between them. "Now, now ladies… let's try and work together, hmm?" He says, making both kunoichi look at him… then gives him a bitch slap!

"OW!"

"Will the three of you stop your fiddling?" Gaara asks, though… it's more of a command than a request. When everyone least expect it, Shurui and Harikēn are going at a full conversation! But, Harikēn is still talking in monotone.

"And, Kankuro thought Gaara said "Put the juice in your ear" instead of "Put the juice in your rear"!"

"Oh dear, Kankuro has gotten stupider over the years huh?"

"Oh yes!"

"At least he doesn't give me therapy session every night. What Shikamaru would say: What a drag."

"I know, right? I'm so glad to see you again Harikēn!"

Shurui grabs Harikēn and gives her a BIG, and tight hug! Harikēn makes a noise, and manages to say, "Shurui… you… still… have… that… hug… so… powerful!" Shurui doesn't care at the moment though, she misses Harikēn and doesn't want to let go. Harikēn feels like her head's going to explode, and so she slams her forehead to Shurui's. Shurui let's go and lands backwards, on top of Naruto! Naruto falls to the ground with a thud, and says, "HEY!" Shurui gets up and rubs her head, "You haven't changed your way of getting rid of me, huh Harikēn?" Harikēn turns away, and unmasks herself to do something… then puts it back on and says, "Yes, but… it hurts more me than you. I shouldn't do that too many times." Shurui makes a face, "Why? Not that I don't mind but, why?" Harikēn turns to her, then looks back at the road.

"It's best, that I say that I have a mask on."

She starts walking, making everyone else start walking as well. Shurui makes a sad face, Harikēn, for a spilt moment, sounded sad. So sad, that Shurui can't ignore it in her mind. Shurui then says, "Hey, um… I know this is sudden. But, why do you have that mask on?" Harikēn makes a slight chuckle, making Shurui sigh in defeat. When Harikēn chuckles like that, it means Shurui either has to beat the crap out of her to get it… or Harikēn will tell everyone on her own time. Harikēn looks up and mumbles something, making Shurui wonder what it is. But all she hears is "Yoi" and "Better". She goes up to Harikēn and asks, "Hey, are you hungry?" Harikēn stops and just looks at Shurui, who is thinking, _HUNGRY?! WHY AM I BEING AFRIAD?!_ Harikēn looks at her own stomach, then back at Shurui.

"Actually, I am hungry!"

Harikēn says with a groan, making Shurui smile big and wide! Harikēn then says, "Let's get to Konoha to eat, then leave for Suna!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this, short chapter... I know... sorry! Please review! :D


	7. We begin momentarily…

**Konohagakure**

**5:35 p.m.**

Everyone waves at Kakashi goodbye, then sets off wherever Harikēn wishes to go. For she started her tracking already and everyone wants to get this ninja. Harikēn turns to everyone and mumbles to herself, "There's too many people here, the ninja might pick up on a hunting party. I need to eliminate some of them, but who? Hmm… defiantly Matsuri. I don't need a nagging nuisance yelling at me for no apparent reason. Harikēn stops, making everyone else stop. She then mumbles, "Naruto too, he's needed in his village more than hunting right now. Hmm, maybe drop off Kankuro as well. I'm not sure. Oh yeah, Sakura. But she's useful with medical Ninjutsu, so I guess I can't leave her. The Kazekage should be in his office right now, much of a risk for him to be out here of course."

"Um, we can hear you Harikēn!"

Harikēn slowly looks at the woman who said it, Matsuri. She makes a sigh and mumbles, "Defiantly Matsuri. She's just too annoying for her own good, plus… her moves don't interest me and the case and probably the ninja we're after." Shurui makes a face, _Is Harikēn alright? She's acting a bit strange._ Harikēn winces, then turns away and removes her mask. She takes off her backpack and takes out a tube of toothpaste. She takes out a handful and rubs it on… what seems… to be… on her face? Harikēn puts on her mask and turns to everyone, putting the toothpaste away.

"Alright everyone, here's what's going to happen. Naruto, go back to your village. The ninja would want to take out the powerful ninja first to knock down your village's defenses. Gaara and Matsuri, you two need to go back to the village as well. Same reason as Naruto's, while the rest of us shall go on the lookout and hunt."

Izumi makes a face, knowing Harikēn is trying to shorten the hunting party by eliminating those she seems are not needed. She then wonders what's up with the toothpaste. She turns to Shurui, "Did you suspect anything with the toothpaste?" Shurui tilts her head, "Maybe she had a burn, and she did throw out the rest of the toothpaste." Shurui points the area of green and blue paste, but Izumi still is suspicious about the mask and the large amount of toothpaste. She then turns to the Kazekage, who says, "I guess that is best, but are you sure you don't need Naruto and Matsuri?" Harikēn nods her head, then says mystically, "_Blood shall be shed, to those who hold the powerful spell deep inside them. Our friends dying, the moon making the red sea glisten, and the scythe sings and sings again…_" Harikēn turns away, shaking her head furiously.

"Sorry, I tend to see what lies ahead of us. Although the future isn't set in stone."

Harikēn turns to everyone, "Well? Are you guys trusting me on this?" She asks, making Gaara shake his head. "I will not go down that easy, this ninja is too carefree for his or her own good. I'll have Kankuro and Matsuri go back to the village, Naruto is staying with us. And if there's any problems, plus tell me."

"The problem, Kazekage-sama, is that there's too many on this search party. I'm trying to not raise suspicion, or let the ninja hear there's a lot of ninja after him or her. You understand that this ninja is not only carefree but is also powerful."

"Then we need all the man power we can get."

"True, but it's unnecessary really. I mean-"

"Harikēn, no one is leaving and you're going to have to deal with it."

The ex-Suna ninja looks at the Kazekage, and says monotone, "Really? Hmm, alright then. But if someone dies, you take ALL the credit… got it?" Gaara glares at her, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I believe I was talking to the Kazekage who is acting like a child."

"We're the same age, and… you better watch your tone."

"I have no tone, it's monotone."

"I meant the way you talk to me."

"I believe you mean the words I choose to use, not my tone."

"Harikēn, we don't have to have your help!"

"I didn't ask for your two cents, Matsuri."

As Harikēn, Gaara, and Matsuri "sort thing out"… Kankuro and Naruto are standing next to each other and having sweat drops. Shurui and Izumi on the other hand, are irritated and wants to catch the ninja as soon as possible! Sakura is the same thing, but wondering about the toothpaste more than the ninja at the moment…

_I know toothpaste is used for teeth, and for small burns. But Harikēn used some of what was a lot of it. Could she have a burn on her face? Maybe that explains the mask? But, she always had that mask ever since I met her! Could she… have some… third degree burns...?!_

* * *

Long time no see, eh kiddies? I wonder what's going on...?

**Matsuri**: *Slaps author*

**Gaaralover:** OW! WHAT THE SHIZ WAS THAT FOR?!

**Matsuri:** For being-

**Gaaralover:** How about: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! *Runs away before anything else happens*


End file.
